Rude
by hiddensidekick
Summary: After all of high school Kurloz was going to marry the girl of his dream. He just wished her Step-Father would be more understanding. (Inspired by the song by Magic!)


Kurloz Makara was going to marry Meulin Leijon. High school sweet hearts, minus sophomore year but that doesn't count. He was head over heels in love with her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. She was absolutely perfect.

It was Saturday morning when he crawled out of bed. He looked at his phone and saw a message from his best friend

_To: Kurloz_

_From: Mituna_

_Dont pussy out today man! XD_

Kurloz just rolled his eyes before texting back quickly

_To: Mituna_

_From: Kurloz_

_This mother fucker isn't gonna bail out._

He started to dig through what he assumed to be his clean clothes. Jeans and...some black shirt. He threw it on the bed as her got another text.

_From: Mituna_

_To: Kurloz_

_Thats what you said last time_

_and the time before that_

_and the time before that._

Kurloz didn't respond this time. The reason he had chickened out all those times is cause of Meulins father...well, step-father. He always saw Vantas Sr. as a pretty cool guy. He taught at the university one town over. But Kurloz was still shaking as he practiced his lines in the mirror.

"Mr. Vantas, I really love Meulin and I would love to have your-no"

"Can't we forget the past and look at a better fu- nah that's bull"

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my- oh god fuck that"

He really didn't see the point of having to ask her dad for permission. Its a bit to old school for his taste. But it was a respect thing in all honesty. He was about to become a part of that family...if it all goes to plan. It was only right that he gave the old man a heads up. Kurloz gave a sigh. He left his room and turned the corner to see his brother sitting at the table. He looked up as he heard him come down.

"Good enough?"

"You look like a proper fucking gentle man. Old man Vantas would have to be high as a kite to say no to your dashing face"

"Like you are right now?" Kurloz said, almost smelling the weed radiating off his brother. He gave that shit up long ago...well...he stopped doing it all time. Once in a while.

"Wheres dad?" He asked opening the fridge to look for something to eat. Eh, nothing interesting.

"Boss lady called him in. Some official like shit going down." Gamzee said, waving his hand in the air.

"Sweet. I'm on my way out." Kurloz announced, giving one feeble attempt to clean up his hair, only to get his fingers caught in a knot.

"Good luck mother fucker" he heard Gamzee call as he left the house and got into his car.

He opened his cell phone and looked for his friends number.

_To: Kankri_

_From: Kurloz_

_Hey Jabber Jaw. Is your old man home?_

_To: Kurloz_

_From: Kankri_

_I hope you realize how much I despise that nickname Kurloz. But yes, my father is in fact home. Can I ask why you care?_

_To: Kankri_

_From: Kurloz_

_You'll__ find out soon enough my friend :o)_

He turned the corner and parked in front of the green house he knew so well. Right across the street was the most obnoxious mustard color house. He sighed before making his way to the green house, only to cringe to here the lisping voice behind him

"HEY FUCK FACE"

"Dammit Mituna" He groaned turning to face his mop headed friend. Mitunas face was bright with laughter as he wheeled over on his skateboard.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanna see if you actually have the balls to do it this time" Mituna laughed kicking up his skateboard and leaning against Kurloz's car.

"So for moral support"

"If that's what you wanna call it sure" Kurloz just rolled his eyes and looked at the front door to the green house. It was only a few steps away but Kurloz thought it was a mile away. Kurloz only took one step before turning back and leaning his head against his car.

"I cant do it"

"Pussy"

"Oh fuck off Mituna"

"Go ask the old geezer before I marry her myself"

"I dont think Latula would be to pleased"

"You would be surprised" Mituna smiled a shit eating grin as whatever perverse thoughts danced around his head. Kurloz got up from his Car.

"Im gonna fucking do this"

"Damn right you are!

"I'm gonna marry her!"

"Not if you keep standing here with your head up our ass!" Mituna finally gave his friend a shove, sending Kurloz half way across the pathway. Sighing Kurloz walked the rest of the way and climbed those three steps to the door. His fist hovered over the door as he hesitated to knock. He closed his eyes finally knocking. The few moments of waiting made him rethink everything, his stomach twisting as he waited. He just looked down, thinking of what to do when he came face to face to Mr. Vantas.

"Can I help you?" Kurloz's head shot up to meet his girlfriends step-father's eyes. Oh god what now. His mouth was open and waiting to talk, but nothing came out.

"Not this, not now" Kurloz said in his head as his mouth gaped open.

"Kurloz, if your looking for Meulin you came at a bad time as she is still asleep" Said the older man, clearly annoyed that he was bothered on a Saturday morning. Kurloz just shook his head and pointed at the man.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kurloz nodded as he took a deep breath, holding his hands out before him as he began to sign to the father.

"I have to ask you something" He signed to him. Mr. Vantas cocked an eye brow, confused as to what was going to happen.

"Okay, ask ahead."

Kurloz froze for a moment before continuing to speak with his hands gesturing in the air. He did not expect to get this far but here he was.

"Can I marry Meulin?" He gestured, looking at the man with pleading eyes. His heart could have burst from his chest. He looked at Mr. Vantas, watching his face change from confusion, shock to being uncomfortable as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Kurloz uhm... I think you should probably go." said Mr. Vantas in a hushed voice. Kurloz felt his heart stop as his own face transformed into one of heartbreak and sadness.

"Have a good day Kurloz." responded the father, closing the door. Kurloz swore he saw a glance of Kankri From behind him, looking very confused. Kurloz stood there for another few seconds. What now? He slowly walked back to car, Mituna smiling like an idiot, oblivious as usual.

"Aw yeah Ill start planning the bachelor PARTAY!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in excitement.

"Get in the car Mituna." Kurloz said, not looking at his friend. Mituna took a moment to think but hoped over the hood of Kurloz's car and into the front seat.

"You got turned down then?"

"Not for long." the crazy haired boy said turning on his car.


End file.
